D-Day (mission)/Transcript
Intro Cutscene Text slowly appears onscreen. On September 1, 1939 WWII Begins. Over 50 countries take part and 65 Million are killed. It is the deadliest conflict in human history. Nazi soldiers and tanks are seen moving into France, Luftwaffe seen bombing London and Daniels is seen joining the military. Radio Broadcast: With Unmatched ferocity, Hitler's War Machine has launched its blitzkrieg against Western Europe… Radio Broadcast: pushing it to the brink. Radio Broadcast: As we brace for our darkest hour, we must summon our strength to be the bulwark against oppression. Radio Broadcast: The Nazi onslaught will be the greatest test we'll ever face. Radio Broadcast: But with our Allies, face it and defeat it, we must. Excerpt from Franklin D. Roosevelt’s D-Day Prayer speech appears with black and white scenes showing the events that will happen in the game. Roosevelt: This day we set upon a mighty endeavor. Roosevelt: A struggle to preserve our civilization… Roosevelt: and to set free a suffering humanity Roosevelt: Our Sons. Roosevelt: Pride of our nation. Roosevelt: Lead them straight and true. Roosevelt: Their road will be long and hard. Mens' souls will be shaken with the violences of war. Roosevelt: In this hour of great sacrifice... Roosevelt: we shall prevail. Cutscene then transitions to the Navy ships that are heading to the beaches of France and Ronald Daniels writing a letter to his brother Paul Thomas Daniels. Daniels: Paul, it's June 6th 1944. Wish you could see this brother. We're invadin' some frog beach I'm not supposed to even know the name of. All so we can take back France from the Nazis. But the waitin's been half the battle. Gameplay Inside the Attack Cargo Ships living quarters. Daniels is hanging out and talking with his squadmates Robert Zussman, Frank Aiello and Drew Stiles Zussman tells a story about how he got beaten up by his high school football captain for refusing to give up his watch and that he decided to get revenge on the football team in a poker game. Zussman: So he asks me for my watch and I'm thinking, "What the hell do you want my watch for you're the captain of the Goddamned football team." But I turn around, and I fell this punch. And it's cold like ice. Daniels describes his experience so far and describes Zussman in the letter to Paul Daniels:I made some good buddies in basic, an' they're all on the boat with me. Everybody's scared as hell, but nobody's lettin' on. Zussman plays a knife game with his combat knife on the table. Daniels: I hated Zussman the first week a' basic, but now he's prolly the best friend I have in the world. He's always lookin' for trouble. If there wasn't already a war on he'd be off tryin' to start one. Zussman offers his knife to Drew Stiles and asks him if he wants to try the knife game. Stiles: Besides, I gotta keep all my fingers if I'm gonna take photo of the year. Daniels describes his other fellow squadmates in the letter to Paul, looking at them in turn. Daniels: Stiles says he's gonna be a photographer for Life magazine. Kinda looks like Clark Kent, 'cept when he take takes off his glasses, the only thing that happens is he can't see shit. Zussman offers his knife to Daniels and Daniels turns to 'Frank Aiello.'' '''Daniels:Aiello's the vet, but bein' honest, he's what Ma woulda called 'a bit of a rube'. Frank Aiello is tempted to play Zussman's knife game. Aiello: Ok. Let's make this more interesting. Aiello take off his Saint Michael pendant and shows it to Zussman as a betting item. Aiello: Saint Michael. Patron saint of soldiers. He's had my back since Kasserine. (drops the pendant down on the table) Zussman, three times in ten seconds, and he's all yours. (Sits back down) Zussman: I don't know. Aiello: Oh, you could always puss out. Daniels: My money's on Zussman. (hands Zussman a combat knife as he talks) Zussman: Okay. I'm in. Stiles: I can't watch. Zussman looks to Stiles Zussman: Just time me when I tell you. Back to my story Zussman resumes his story of what happened at the poker game and how he got his revenge. Zussman: Me and my boys, we muscled our way into this poker game that the football team has going. We worked out a system where they can signal to me everybody's hands. You should have seen the QB's face when I took that pot. (To Stiles) You ready? That's what happens when you try to hustle a hustler. Now. Zussman plays the knife game while Stiles times him and wins the bet. Zussman: You get flushed! Aiello: No frickin' way! Daniels narrates his letter to Paul. Dainels: Aiello had enough fight in 'im for two men. Zussman: Much obliged. Zussman offers to shake hands with Aiello. Aiello: Ma said never shake hands with a Jew. Zussman: That's not what she said last night. Daniels narrates his letter to Paul. Dainels: And enough bigotry for six Aiello: Meh, who needs stupid pendant anyway Zussman: Apparently you did. Aiello: I'm gonna give me something better. A real trophy, you'll see. Zussman: Good luck with that. Stiles realizes that they are late for the mission briefing. Stiles: '''OH! Briefings in 18:00, we're gonna be late. '''Zussman: I got us covered Daniels don't worry about it (Showing the pendant to Daniels) As Daniels and Zussman leave the living quarters, they encounter Pierson. Pierson: Briefing's about to start, what the hell you boys doin'? Daniels narrates his letter to Paul. Daniels: Then there's Sergeant Pearson. A real sweetheart. Pierson: (cranky sergeant stereotype) Oh, you think you're special, huh? The Krauts are gonna eat your lunch Zussman: No, not our lunch sergeant. Our lunch is secure. Pierson: Watch your lip, Zussman. On me. Pierson leaves. Zussman: Since I'm obviously on a lucky streak, whatever happens, stay close. First Normandy, then the Rhine. We got this Daniels. Scene fades out. Cinematic Cutscene #2 All of the 1st Infantry division troops are on the deck of the ship and Col. Davis briefs them on their mission Davis: Today, with our Allies... we embark on an operation of unparalleled importance. To establish a beachhead at Normandy... and rollback the German aggression... that has terrorized Europe for the past five years We are all that separates the world from darkness. This so much more than a chance to be heroes in our own lifetimes. If we prevail... our triumphs will be etched into the hearts and minds of a grateful world for untold generations I'm talking about glory gentlemen. True glory. Daniels narrates his letter to Paul and soldiers begin to climb down the cargo net on ship into the Higgins boat. Daniels: Colonel Davis sure can give it a nice speech. His pep talk reminded me of the one coach Johnson gave us on our Thanksgiving Day game versus Austin. I'm sure you remember we lost that game about 42 points. (Focuses on Turner and Pierson) Always lookin' over Pierson shoulders is Lieutenant Turner. He's got 'im on a tight leash. But if Pierson breaks free,we'll all get bit. Ever since I could hold a rifle, I wanted to be like you Paul. You've always been a tough act to follow.' '''But I'm damn sure gonna try. Gameplay '''Daniels': It's now or never. Daniel is seen writing in his notebook with the photo of his wife, Hazel. Daniels and is interrupted by Zussman. Zussman: Hey,' '''I wish I was coming home to her. '''Daniels: '''Just wait till we hit Paris. '''Zussman': Seems like a long way off. Daniels take a quick glance at his notebook and closes it. Turner: Remember. No digging in at the shore. You gotta advance. You need to stay low and do not bunch up You stick to your training you're gonna make it through. I'm proud to lead you fellows into battle. Anytime, anywhere. Bombers are seen flying above them. Aiello: Alright, give em hell, boys! Text appears. D-DAY '' ''June 6,1944 '' ''Normandy Beaches, France Zussman: The beaches are supposed to be flattened, right? Pierson: You sound scared, Private. Zussman: No, sir. Pierson: You should be Soldier: Hey, Daniels. Got a light? Daniels: Sure thing. Daniels hand a lighter to the soldier, who is driving the Higgins boat. But as he lights him one, a bullet hits and kills one of the Higgins boat machine gunner. Turner: EVERYBODY DOWN! Nazi soldiers fire artillery into the ocean. The player must crouch down in order to avoid getting hit by stray MG fire. Soldier: Watch out! Soldier: GET DOWN! Soldier: 500 yards! Soldier: We gonna have to pull off! Turner: No, we stay on mission! You're taking us in! Soldier: We must have drifted! I can't see the landmark! Pierson: You heard the lieutenant. Full speed! Turner: INCOMING! Hold tight! An artillery shell nearly hits the squad's boat. Daniels: Goddamn it! Soldier: 200 yards! Soldier: 20 seconds! Turner Same plan! Get to the seawall! Pierson: Kopelson! James! Get the bangalore to the wire, fast! Everybody ready! Pierson: Here we go! Turner: Drop the ramp! Soldier: There's no cover! Pierson: That was an order, goddamnit! Drop it! The soldiers drops the ramp just as a destroyed Higgins boat crashes into theirs. Sure enough, an MG fire kills a huge amount of soldiers on the boat. One is hit in the head and his neck is left spouting blood beside Daniels as other were also killed. Tuner: OVER THE SIDES! Daniels and a few soldiers go over the side, stays underwater for a few seconds and is helped up by Turner. Turner: Get your head down and keep moving! Daniels, on me! Turner and Daniels hit the deck in front of an iron defence placement. Turner looks at their fallen soldier and does a crucifix gesture as a sign of respect. Turner: Take the bangalore and get to the seawall! We have to clear a path to the bunkers! Daniels temporarily looks away and witnesses the bloodshed of soldiers dying and Turner gets Daniels attention. Turner: Daniels! This is what you trained for! Now pick up the banger! Daniel moves aside a torn away arm of a dead soldier to retrieve the bangalore. Turner: You can do this! Daniels: Yes, Sir! Daniels looks at the dead soldier that was carrying the torpedo bangalore. Daniels: Oh, Jesus. Daniels gets up, readies his M1 Garand and proceeds up the beachhead. The MG nests at the top will open fire on the soldiers then wait for a few seconds to reload. This will be the player's chance to move up to avoid taking damage. Pierson: Hurry before they reload! Move it! Turner: Daniels, THIS WAY. HURRY! Aiello: SHIT! Turner:Those MGs are killin' us! Get off the beach! Pierson: Private Daniels, get to the seawall! Zussman:GET TO THE SEAWALL. I'LL MEET YOU THERE! Turner: KEEP LOW. WHEN THERE'S A BREAK IN THE FIRE, RUN FOR IT! Turner: DANIELS, GET THE BANGALORE! When Daniels reaches the seawall. Pierson: Now go breach that wire! Zussman: Daniels! Use the banger, I'll cover you! After we breach, keep pushing toward the banker! Daniels sets up the torpedo bangalore, made up of two cylindrical rods, with the second able to fit inside the first. His handling is shaky and he drops one rod. Zussman picks it up for him and gives it back. Zussman: 'We're almost there! Pull It! Pull it! ''Daniels pushes the torpedo bangalore into the seawall. '''Daniels: Fire in the hole! The seawall is blasted, providing a hole for the soldiers to push through. Zussman: '''Come on! '''Turner: Weapons ready! Turner: Attack! Zussman: '''Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! '''Turner: Push forward! Zussman: '''Into the trench! Hurry! The squad pushes into the trenches, eliminating German Wehrmacht. '''Zussman: '''That wound looks bad! Here, take this! ''Zussman throws a health pack to Daniels. The player can now call on Zussman, when the suad meter fills, to add a pack for a total of four. '' '''Daniels: Thanks, bud! Pierson: We can't advance with those MGs firing on our position! Turner: Hold Tight. Fire support incoming! Zussman: '''WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BUNKERS! '''Pierson: Marking the target area! explosion hit the MG bunker Aiello: That's it! Let'em have it! Stiles: MGs are dead! Daniels: Ain't nuthin' left! Turner: Get to the top! Pierson: Daniels, Zussman! Up here! Turner: Daniels, I need you and Zussman to take point and clear those bunkers! Go! Turner: Krauts are dug in. Daniels, get a grenade in that bunker! After clear most of the bunkers Pierson: MG's pinning us! Pierson: Daniels, toss a smoke! Zussman: '''DANIELS. '''Zussman: '''Good Shot. '''Pierson: Alright move up. Pierson: Bunker's clear. Let's go! Turner: Everybody out, bunker's clear! Zussman: '''Artillery is hittin' the beach! '''Daniels:Next assault wave ain't gonna make it! Pierson: Keep pushin'! That artillery is hammerin' our ships! Daniels:Yes, sir! Daniels: I'm goin' in! Zussman: '''Careful. '''Zussman: '''Watch out. '''Zussman: '''INCOMING! '''Pierson: Stiles. Aiello. With me. Daniels, you and Zussman clear the last bunker. Rally at the top of the bluff, and for fucks sake don't get yourselves killed. Daniels: Alright, Zussman. One more! Zussman: '''We go this! Daniels. '''Daniels: Moving up! Zussman: 'Let's go! ''Daniel and Zussman enter the last bunker. Daniels is ambushed by a Nazi soldier. Daniels falls to the floor and Zussman is seen fighting the Nazi soldier and the Nazi soldier stabs him with a knife. '''Daniels: Zussman! Oh Shit! The Nazi soldier leaves the wounded Zussman and runs toward Daniels with his knife. Daniels fights the German soldier and kills the German soldier with his helmet. Another German soldier is seen running into the bunker. Zussman: '12 o' clock! ''Daniels shoots the German Soldier and move toward Zussman. '''Daniels: Come here, buddy. Zussman: '''I can't walk. '''Daniels: Oh, shit. Zussman: '''Get me the fuck outta here. Okay. '''Daniels: We're gonna get you outta here, stay with me. Daniels: We've gotta get over to that CCP! Daniels drags Zussman. Zussman sees a few German headed toward them. Zussman: 'On your left! ''Daniels shoots them with his M1911. '''Daniels: We gotta take cover! Zussman: '''How many? '''Daniels: Too Many! Daniels: I'm out! Daniels: We're clear! Come on! Zussman: '''You call that fuckin' clear? '''Zussman: '''I'm losing too much blood. '''Daniels: Hang in there! More German soldiers arrive. Daniels: Keep your head down! Zussman: '''Did you get 'em? '''Daniels: They keep coming! Zussman: 'WATCH OUT! ''German soldier coming behind them. Zussman shoots his M1911 'Daniels': He's down! Let's move! 'Zussman: '''We gotta move! '''Daniels: '''I got you! ''German soldier throws a grenade at them and Daniels throws it away. '' '''Daniels: '''FUCK! ''He sees a open area in the trench. '''Daniels: '''We can get down here! '''Daniels: '''I got you! '''Zussman: '''Oh man, I'm bleeding out! '''Daniels: Just keep pressure on it! Daniels: Almost there! Soldier: Come on up here! Move, move! Daniels makes it the CCP Daniels: 'Okay. Stay with me. MEDIC! '''Zussman: '''I need morphine. ''Daniels injects him with morphine. 'Daniels: '''You gotta hang on. Those girls in Paris are waiting for ya. '''Zussman: '''Really?! '''Daniels: '''Course they are. '''Zussman: '''I...Uh..How 'bout another look at your girl? '''Daniels: '''You kidding me? '''Zussman: '''It's okay. I can't see shit. I'm gonna rest right here. '''Daniels: '''No no no, you have to stay awake. Hey. '''Zussman: '''Daniels. '''Daniels: '''I'm here. '''Zussman: '''Help me. '''Daniels: '''I NEED A GODDAMN MEDIC! ''A medic finishes treating a wounded soldier and rushes over '''Soldier: I got this! Go! Turner and Pierson arrives Turner: He'll take care of him. I need you with me, Daniels. (to others) Listen up! There's a GPF cannon by the farm house up the road. It's tearin' up the beach. Let's move! Daniels looks to Zussman Daniels: '''We'll come back for ya! '''Turner: Check your ammo and grenades! Pierson:You heard'im! Up the road, now! Daniels: '''Movin' up! '''Pierson: Let's move! Turner: When we get the farmhouse, be ready to engage! Pierson: Move fast! They're shellin' the beach to shit! Turner: MG IN THE HAY LOFT. TAKE COVER! HIT THE MG! After taking out the MG Turner: We gotta hold this position! The squad defends the position. Stiles: Our boys are coming in! Tanks are seen arriving. Aiello: Look at 'em scatter! Turner: 'Clear! Destroy that cannon! '''Daniels: '''Got it! ''Daniels heads to the GPF and a U.S. soldier moves towards Daniels '''Soldier: Daniels, thermite! Daniels: 'Fire in the hole! ''GPF cannon blows up '''Turner: '''Good work, Daniels. Alright fellas, rally on me to the assembly point.Pierson, I'll need a casualty report. We lost so many. '''Pierson: Let's go.But we took the beach. Turner: 'Paid a damn high price. ''Daniels sees Zussman '''Zussman: Daniels... Aiello: Man I thought I'd seen everything... Daniels: '''He gonna be alright? '''Aiello: Yeah. They taped him up pretty good. Zussman: Shoulda stayed on the boat. Aiello: Oh, now he tells us. Daniels: '''Hey, what you did back there...I owe ya. '''Zussman: I say we're even. Daniels: '''We'll see this through. '''Zussman: To the end? Daniels: 'To the end. ''Daniels hears and see Turner with Pierson. '''Turner: '''Beachhead's secured. We'll bivouac at the second hedgerow after the ridge. '''Pierson: Welcome to the bloody First. You're a long way from Texas, farm boy. 'Turner: '''None of us could have prepared for that. But you came through when it counted. '''Daniels: '''Thanks sir, I uh......thank you. '''Turner: '''You'll be alright, son. '''Daniels: '''Yes sir. ''Daniels looks at the blood on his hands. 'Daniels: '''Course I will. ''The level ends. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts